Lynn
Lynavi J. Raddicus, or simply Lynn, is one of the three playable herones in the game. She is called the daughter of Count Henry, the Governor of Caelrig Province, although this proved to be wrong as the story progress, and is the granddaughter of Count Vladislav D. Wallacus. She has some dislike to peasants and often treats them quite cruelly, often calling them "filthy peasants". During the beginning of the story, her father sent her to Vaeldane city to recruit its most famous mercenary, The Magician's Guild. But because she overslept, her troops left her alone in the city, forcing her to hire Alice, Sera and Erik to escort her back to the mansion. However, along the way, she was captured along with her escorts by the Bloodclaw Bandits where Dreadfilt let his men have their way with her and took her virginity in a gang rape. After that, when Emmerzail's personality took over Sera's body, she, along with Alice and Jenna was tentacle raped by Emmerzail and was transformed into a Half Succubus, after Emmerzail failed to completely dominate and enslave her. She was then rescued by the revenant, Devlin, formerly a soldier who died protecting her when she was shopping in Syrius, and was taken into a clearing close to her mansion where she ran with all her might to return home. After becoming a Half Succubus, she didn't realize this and was unable to control her natural sexual urges and often masturbates in her bathroom, even under the undead attacks. When Al'Grimm attacked her, she was rescued by Walter and was given a teleport tablet, which she use to teleport into Sera's house (Which was accidental because she doesn't specify the destination when using the tablet). After her conversation with Minstrel, the head of the Magician's guild, she is moved by Minstrel's plight and promised to chase after Sera in her (Minstrel's) stead. Her bratty personality seems to change since then as she eventually visit villages (places that she use to call "Dirty" and never though of entering before). Character Info Class: Healer Preferred Weapons: Staves, Rod, Dark Tomes (received from Nosferatu). Skills: Healing, Purification, and have a potential to learn Necromancy. Personality Lynn is bratty noble and has no respect for peasants, whom she considers dirty. She thinks too highly of her status as the daughter of Count Henry and that everything should go her way. She is very selfish and treats her servants quite harshly and doesn't even care about Devlin who sacrificed his life for her safety. She despises rude people and those who mistreated her, including her father. She is envious of the fact that Lord Henry is more attentive of her older sister, Alleneth, more than herself and comes to hate her. After her transformation into a Half Succubus, she didn't realize this and is unable to control her natural sexual urges and often masturbates in her bathroom, even under the undead attacks. She learned of her nature as a Half Succubus after her conversation with Minstrel and in time, comes to accept it. After her transformation, her personality slowly changes. She eventually becomes more caring about peasants and realizes their value in Caelrig and is willing to help other people. She is also willing to enter villages, markets and is even willing to whore herself in order to get money to sail to Orsia. She is perverted and slutty, like any other Half Succubus, and since her encounter with the Exhibitionist, Alicia, she came to love exposing her body to other people. She likes gentle and kind people like Nabarek, the owner of Borgo Brothel. Route Under Construction. Trivia *The author of the game, Raindrops, started making the game from Lynn's route and thus, her route progressed much farther than the other two. *Lynn is the youngest heroine (17 years old) and has the smallest breasts. *Lynn could be a Nosferatu like her grandfather. *The author likes Lynn for her Exhibitionist hobby. Category:Major character Category:Character Category:Half Succubus Category:Heroine Category:Lordarus Noble